Lumbar spinal fusion is a surgical procedure to correct problems relating to the human spine. It generally involves removing damaged disc and bone from between two vertebrae and inserting bone graft material that promotes bone growth. As the bone grows, the two vertebrae join, or fuse, together. Fusing the bones together can help make that particular area of the back more stable and help reduce problems related to nerve irritation at the site of the fusion. Fusions can be done at one or more segments of the spine.
Interbody fusion is a common procedure to remove the nucleus pulposus and or the annulus fibrosus that compose the intervertebral disc at the point of the back problem and replace it with a cage configured in shape and dimension to restore the distance between adjacent vertebrae to that of a proper condition. Surgical approaches to implement interbody fusion vary, and access to the patient's vertebral column can be made through the abdomen or back. One other surgical method for accomplishing lumbar spinal fusion in a less invasive way involves accessing the vertebral column through a small incision on the side of the body. This procedure is known as lateral lumbar interbody fusion.
Once the intervertebral disc is removed from the body during the lateral lumbar interbody fusion, the surgeon typically forces different trial implants between the vertebral endplates of the specific region to determine the appropriate size of the implant for maintaining a distance between the adjacent vertebrae. Another consideration is to maintain the natural angle between lumbar vertebral bodies to accommodate the lordosis, or natural curvature, of the spine. Therefore, during selection of a cage for implantation, both intervertebral disc height and lordosis must be considered. Prior art fusion cages are often pre-configured to have top and bottom surfaces angles to one another to accommodate the natural curvature of the spine. It is unlikely that these values can be determined precisely prior to the operation, which is a drawback in present procedures. Prepared bone graft is generally packed into the cage implant once it is properly sized and before it is inserted in between the vertebral bodies.
Present lateral interbody fusion cage devices are generally limited to providing height expansion functions, but not a lordotic adjustment capability. In implementing a trial-and-error approach to sizing and fitting the interbody fusion cage into the target region for the particular geometric configuration for that patient, the patient is subjected to significant invasive activity. The bone graft material is generally added and packed in to the fusion device after the desired height expansion has been reached and final adjustments made.